Twilight Sparkle's Resuce Adventure - Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017
This is Twilight Sparkle's Resuce Adventure by Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017. It is based off the Pokemon movie, Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Cast *Twilight Sparkle # 1 as Pikachu (Both the main heroes) *Fluttershy # 2 as Psyduck (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Twilight Sparkle and Pikachu) *Applejack # 3 as Bulbasaur (Both wise) *Rainbow Dash # 4 as Marill (Both pompous and proud) *Rarity # 5 as Squirtle (Both vain) *Pinkie Pie # 6 as Venonat (Both best friends of Twilight Sparkle and Pikachu) *Mayor Mare # 7 as Hoothoot (Both old) *Starlight Glimmer # 8 as Elekid (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Patrick Star # 173 as the Narrator (both smart and funny) *Bon Bon # 9 as Slowpoke *Lyra # 10 as Sandshrew *Spike # 11 as Togepi *Cheerilee # 12 as Wigglytuff *Gabby # 13 as Vulpix *Princess Skystar # 14 as Pidgey *Big Macintosh # 15 as Snorlax *Maud Pie # 16 as Mankey *Princess Celestia # 17 as Ash *Princess Luna # 18 as Misty *Princess Cadence # 19 as Tracey *Shining Armor # 20 as Pidgeotto *Apple Bloom # 21, Sweetie Belle # 22, Scootaloo # 23 as Bellossom *Discord # 24 as Gyarados *Trixie # 25 as Meowth *Silverstream # 26, Gallus # 27, Ocellus # 28, Smolder # 29, Sandbar # 30, Yona # 31, Terramar # 117, Millie # 119, Caramel # 120, Citrus Blush # 122, Moonlight Raven # 123, Pretzel # 124, Mr. Stripes # 125, Plaid Stripes # 126, Sunshine Smiles # 127, Sweet Biscuit # 128, Cayenne # 129, Featherweight # 131, Zipporwhill # 132, Pipsqueak, Chipcutter # 134, Rumble # 135, Aunt Orange # 136, Uncle Orange # 137, Babs Seed # 138, Kettle Corn # 139, Twist # 140, Sunny Daze # 141 and Peachy Pie # 142 as Ledyba *Granny Smith # 32 as Seel *Daring Do # 33 as Pidgeot *Gilda # 34, Snips # 35, Snails # 36, Thunderlane # 37, Soarin # 39, Hoity Toity # 40, Lucky Clover # 41, Zecora # 42 and Fancypants # 43 as Magnemite *Roma # 38 as Krabby *Diamond Tiara # 44, Silver Spoon # 45, King Sombra # 46, Nightmare Moon # 47, Suri Poliomare # 48, The Storm King # 49 as Diesel 10, Flim # 50, Flam # 51, Grogar # 75, Spoiled Rich # 90, Cozy Glow # 93, Lightning Dust # 115, Gladmane # 116, Chancellor Neighslay # 118, Headless Horse # 121, Prince Blueblood # 130, Svengallop # 157, Dr. Caballeron, Queen Chrysalis, Iron Will, Hoops, Dumbbell, Score, Garble, Sludge, The Diamond Dogs, Mane-iac, Ahuiztol, Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor as Dugtrio and Diglett *Cheese Sandwich # 52 as Weedle *Jet Set # 53 as Caterpie *Upper Crust # 54 as Metapod *Silver Shill # 55 as Arbok *Filthy Rich # 56 as Mankey *Gizmo # 57 as Machop *Zephyr Breeze # 58 as Eevee *Trouble Shoes # 59 as Oddish *Stygian # 60, Dizzy Twister # 61, Shoeshine # 62, Queen Novo # 63, Mage Meadowbrook # 64, Cattail # 65, Davenport # 66, Blossomforth # 67, Braeburn # 68, Cherry Fizzy # 69, Toe Tapper # 70, Torch Song # 71, Sparkler # 72, Sea Swirl # 73 and Comet Tail # 74 as Clefairy *Milky Way # 76 as Marowak *Snap Shutter # 77 as Bellsprout *Mane Allgood # 78 as Weepinbell *Writing Desk # 79 as Cubone *Surprise # 80 as Primeape *Lighthoof # 81 as Vileplume *Shimmy Shake # 82 as Gloom *Mr. Greenhooves # 83 as Parasect *Tootsie Roll # 84 as Voltorb *Dr. Fauna # 85 as Butterfree *Sheriff Silverstar # 86 as Fearow *Tender Taps # 87, Toola Roola # 88 and Coconut Cream # 89 as Dodrio *Sunburst # 91 as Paras *Grand Pear # 92 as Sandslash *Torch Wrench # 94 as Chansey *Neon Lights # 95 as Tangela *Trenderhoof # 96 as Seaking *Mudbriar # 97 as Magikarp *Sky Stinger # 98 as Tentacool *Vapor Trail # 99 as Goldeen *Autumn Blaze # 100 as Dragonair *Limestone Pie # 101 as Background Pokemon 1 *Marble Pie # 102 as Background Pokemon 2 *Apple Strudel # 103 as Background Pokemon 3 *Blaze # 104 as Background Pokemon 4 *Star Swirl the Bearded # 105 as Background Pokemon 5 *Quibble Pants # 106 as Background Pokemon 6 *Greta # 107 as Background Pokemon 7 *Fleetfoot # 108 as Background Pokemon 8 *Somnambula # 109 as Background Pokemon 9 *Mistmane # 110 as Background Pokemon 10 *Parasol # 111 as Background Pokemon 11 *Jack Pot # 112 as Background Pokemon 12 *Mrs. Cake # 113 as Background Pokemon 13 *Mr. Cake # 114 as Background Pokemon 14 *Moon Dancer # 143 as Background Pokemon 15 *Smooze # 144 as Background Pokemon 16 *Chip Mint # 145 as Background Pokemon 17 *Noteworthy # 146 as Background Pokemon 18 *Rockhoof # 147 as Background Pokemon 19 *Butternut # 148 as Background Pokemon 20 *Oaknut # 149 as Background Pokemon 21 *Prince Rutherford # 150 as Background Pokemon 22 *Captain Celaeno # 151 as Background Pokemon 23 *Boyle, Lix Spittle, Mullet and Squabble # 152, 153, 154 and 155 as Background Pokemon 24 25 26 and 27 *Princess Ember # 156 as Background Pokemon 28 *Saffron Masala # 158 as Background Pokemon 29 *Sassy Saddles # 159 as Background Pokemon 30 *Surf # 160 as Background Pokemon 31 *Turf # 161 as Background Pokemon 32 *Parish Nandermane # 162 as Background Pokemon 33 *Claude # 163 as Background Pokemon 34 *Jeff Leoterski # 164 as Background Pokemon 35 *Coco Pommel # 165 as Background Pokemon 36 *Coriander-Cumin # 166 as Background Pokemon 37 *Feather Bangs # 167 as Background Pokemon 38 *Flash Magnus # 168 as Background Pokemon 39 *Tree Hugger # 169 as Background Pokemon 40 *Stellar Eclipse # 170 as Background Pokemon 41 *Tempest Shadow # 171 as Background Pokemon 42 *Grubber # 172 as Background Pokemon 43 *Coloratura # 174 as Background Pokemon 44 *Angel Wings # 175 as Background Pokemon 45 *Mrs. Peachbottom # 176 as Background Pokemon 46 *Rare Find # 177 as Background Pokemon 47 *Star Hunter # 178 as Background Pokemon 48 *White Lightning # 179 as Background Pokemon 49 *Steamer # 180 as Background Pokemon 50 *Fiery Fricket # 181 as Background Pokemon 51 *Sassaflash # 182 as Background Pokemon 52 *Gustavo Le Grand # 183 as Background Pokemon 53 *Rain Shine # 184 as Background Pokemon 54 *Dusty Pages # 185 as Background Pokemon 55 *Clear Skies # 186 as Background Pokemon 56 *Aloe, Lotus, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Apple Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Royal Riff, Cloud Kicker, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Party Favor, Double Diamond, Tank, Pharnyx, Cherry Berry, Nurse Redheart, Doctor Horse, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Minuette, Shady Daze, Skeedaddle, Golden Harvest, Sprinkle Meledy, Sunshower Raindrops, Pokey Pierce, Meadow Song, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Written Script, First Folio, Rainbowshine and Merry May as Exeggute *Animals, Changelings and Parasprites as Spearow *Crackle as Evil Thunderstorm *Angel as Background Pokemon 57 *Winona as Background Pokemon 58 *Gummy as Background Pokemon 59 *Cherry Jubilee as Background Pokemon 60 *Pistachio as Background Pokemon 61 *Ripley as Background Pokemon 62 *Coco Crusoe as Background Pokemon 63 *Opalescence as Background Pokemon 64 *Junebug as Background Pokemon 65 *Owlowiscious as Background Pokemon 66 *Seabreeze as Background Pokemon 67 *Cranky Doodle Donkey as Background Pokemon 68 *Hayseed Turnip Truck as Background Pokemon 69 *Grandpa Gruff as Background Pokemon 70 *Peewee as Background Pokemon 71 *Steven Magnet as Background Pokemon 72 *Button Mash as Background Pokemon 73 *Flash Sentry as Background Pokemon 74 *Daisy as Background Pokemon 75 *Lily Valley as Background Pokemon 76 *Petunia Paleo as Background Pokemon 77 *Roseluck as Background Pokemon 78 *Chief Thunderhooves as Background Pokemon 79 *Goldengrape as Background Pokemon 80 *Little Strongheart as Background Pokemon 81 *Star Tracker as Background Pokemon 82 *Bulk Biceps as Background Pokemon 83 *Donut Joe as Background Pokemon 84 *Matilda as Background Pokemon 85 *Spearhead as Background Pokemon 86 *Capper as Background Pokemon 87 *Thorn as Background Pokemon 88 *Ambrosia as Background Pokemon 89 *Ace as Background Pokemon 90 *Clear Sky as Background Pokemon 91 *Sky Beak as Background Pokemon 92 *Ocean Flow as Background Pokemon 93 *Firelight as Background Pokemon 94 *Stellar Flare as Background Pokemon 95 *Harry as Exeggutor *Dinky Doo as Background Pokemon 96 Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017